Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sedimentation centrifuge for separating a mixture of solid particles and liquids into solid and liquid phases, and more particularly to a sedimentation centrifuge for separating a mixture of solid particles and two liquid phases, i.e., heavy and light liquids, into the solid particles, the heavy liquid, and the light liquid.